


For the First Time in Forever

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney References, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Grant Ward is actually a Disney Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward enjoys singing Disney songs. Skye thinks it’s cute. Lillian is too little to understand what daddy keeps blabbering on about. Skyeward family fluff with no real plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time in Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Shh just let it happen.

“For the first time in forever,” Grant sang softly in a falsetto before changing his voice. “Don't let them in, don't let them see.”

Skye resisted the urge to laugh as he kept it up. She pressed her lips to the top of Lillian’s little head which still had that new baby smell to it and held her tighter against her chest while her papa kept up his little performance. Skye was grateful it wasn’t his Olaf performance this time. Of course she’d prefer it if he didn’t do it while they were in the middle of watching another movie.

“Do you want me to put _Frozen_ on? I will.” _Lilo and Stitch_ was her favorite but there was something about that damn ice movie her two children seemed to love a lot. Okay, sure, she loved it too, but one could only watch it so many times in one day. 

Grant pulled Skye closer and kissed the top of her head. “Nah, sweetheart, it’s okay. I was just trying to get her to sleep. See, it worked, she’s out like a light.”

Skye eyed him warily for a moment before turning her attention back to the movie. She related a lot to Stitch. Poor little guy didn’t want to be a monster; he was made to be one. But then he came to this planet and found a family and he was happy.

This was her kind of story.

A minute later Grant began humming and she sighed.

“Babe…”

“Maybe we can watch it next?”

Skye smirked and snuggled into him. “Fine, but only because it’s your kind of story.”

A beautiful princess concealing her feelings? Totally Grant Ward.

Of course, he also reminded her of a pre-escape Rapunzel.

The struggle to decide which Disney princess her husband was at heart was real.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Nothing, babe, but tomorrow let’s watch _Tangled_.”

Grant scrunched up his nose. “Why do I get the feeling your making fun of me?”

“Grant, baby, shut up and watch the movie about my people with me.”

“This is what I get for marrying an alien,” he muttered.

“Yeah well I married Wall-E and you don’t see me complaining.”

Grant sputtered and she leaned up to kiss him quickly before he could talk again.

“I love you, cyborg, but if you keep interrupting movie night I’m going to go all Stitch on you.”

“Can I sing-along when we watch _Frozen_?”

She planned to be asleep by then. “You can do whatever you want when it’s time for your movie.”

Grant smirked triumphantly and Skye shook her head. She’d picked the biggest idiot in the world to father her child and she couldn’t be happier about it.  
 


End file.
